When Boredom Strikes
by Blye Ivory
Summary: what if you're bored to death? what will you do to entertain yourself? well, maka and the rest have their own way of entertainment to kill this boredom :D
1. Maka and Soul

_A/N: this is my first attempt on writing a Fanfic ,sorry if my English is not that good or even my grammar!_

_But I hope you'll like it.._

_Disclaimer:I Don't own Soul Eater_

It was a boring Saturday at Death City , and to kill this boredom the two partners – Maka Albarn and Soul Eater are playing a quite mind-bending game.

_A guessing game…_

Maka: okay let's start this, the first letter is "B"

Soul: is it a person?

Maka: nope

Soul: food?

Maka: nope

Soul: an animal?

Maka: nope

Soul: a place?

Maka: no..no..no

Soul: argh! This is hard …

Maka: no, its thick!

Soul: thick?...umm…a thick **B**elt ?

Maka: hell no!

Soul: ah~ thought it was….wait, is it a _thing_?

Maka: YES!

Soul: a big one?

Maka: umm…it depends~

Soul: oh,,, is… …it …..**B**-R-E-A-S-T ? maka why'd you ask _such_ a word?

_****__Super Deadly Dangerously SkullBreaking _Maka-Chop!

(soul now holding his aching skull)

Soul: oi!that hurts!

Maka: it's not that "thing" you _idiot_! Geez, you _really_ have a dirty mind.

Soul: I do not!

Maka: just continue with the game, will ya?

Soul: okay,okay! mmm….the first letter is "B"..its size depends on whether big or small..mmm….is it a, **B**us? **B**elt? **B**all? **B**ell? **B**ox? **B**racelet? **B**asket?

Maka: none of the above…

Soul: EH? Can't you give another clue?

Maka: um..okay..I _**HAVE**_ this one now

Soul: (_thinking_…while blushing ten different shades of red )

Maka: wh-what are you thinking?

Soul: maka i -is it a….a ,,**B**-R-A ?

_********__MAKA-_CHOP!

"OW!" soul managed to still say something even if he's in complete pain

Maka: s-soul you pervert! How can you think I'll ask you such thing?

Soul: then what's the answer! (soul asked now really annoyed)

Maka: I'm _holding_ it…

Now soul know the answer,he saw it on his meister's right hand. A very thick and not so big yet not so small **B**ook …

The book that his skull always get hit with!

Soul: so it was _YOU_! (soul gritted his teeth and glared at maka's book,,,he really felt dumb for not having the right answer for maka's game)

_A/N: umm..how did it went guys?please tell me _

_Review please…. thanks ^^_


	2. Kidd and the Thompson sisters

Oh yes, another boring Saturday in Death City. Especially for the Thompson sisters who are now living with the symmetrical lover, Death the Kidd. Everyone knows that every Saturday DWMA gives all the students its rest day. And now, let's witness how these guys deal with their boredom.

"Oh man I've never been this bored in my nineteen years of life!" Liz said while throwing her three nail polishes into the air

"Onee-chan, I'm bored too!" Patty her always cheery younger sister said

"I've already polished my nails five times with different colors! But still, boredom won't leave me!" Liz said totally furious

"tch..tch..You two really don't know how to value time." Kidd said who is seating in the coach cross-legged. "Don't you know that this time is a **BLESSING**? If only I am not a shinigami who has lots of duties to do, I think I would have spent all the entire free time in this world to correct all the unsymmetrical things!" the OCD shinigami strikes again.

_Looks like with what kidd had said, an idea came to patty's mind_

"I'll say this just once, but I think I want to go to school from now on. There, boredom isn't anywhere!" Liz said

"Howe come you've grown to like school ELI-ZA-BETH?" kidd asked teasingly

"It's just that, in that place I can do everything! What I mean is, there are Jacquie and Kim whom I can talk all day about make-ups, boys and a lot more. There's also ox, whom I've always wanted to make a new hairstyle with.. Oh don't forget about tsubaki and maka! They're my dolls! They're the first persons to experience my fancy styling for clothes." Liz bragged

"What a girl." Kidd sighed

"teheehee" patty laughed evilly

"huh?are you okay patty" liz asked

"Ne one-chan, you told me you're bored too right? Wanna play a game?"

"Oh sounds good!" Liz said excitedly

"Don't count me in" kidd said and he stand beside the door "if ever you need me I'll be at my room" and then he left

"Geez, what a weirdo kidd is" Liz said

"teheehee" once again that scary giggle of patty

"So patty what's the game?"

"Say nee-chan, Wanna have some fun? Let's use kiddo!"

"Eh? I don't get it?"

"teheehee..wait for me here, I'll be back in a while."

Then at the speed of light patty was gone

...1…2…3…

*poof* she's there again! She really **is** a fast girl

"Thought you'll b gone for a minute or two, but it's just like I've only blinked." Liz said a bit surprised

Patty now looks a bit messy, her clothes and hands have some color yellow in it

"teheehee..just finished painting the entire mansion yellow"

"W-WHAAAT?" liz gasped

"teheehee..don't worry nee-chan Kidd's there ! It'll be alright"

"Patty this ain't funny!" Liz said worriedly

"PATRICIA THOMPSON WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR HOUSE?" Kidd's exasperating shouts were heard. Liz and Patty poked their heads out the window to see the young shinigami in his crazy state

"IF YOU'RE TRYING TO RUIN SOMETHING, TRY TO RUIN IT SYMMETRICALLY!"

Now kidd is repainting the mansion and he feels so exhausted

"Come with me nee-chan" patty said eagerly

"No patricia! No more unusual stuffs to be done"

"Don't worry this'll be a minor one, but to that kiddo, it's tragic teheehee."

"mm…well, it can't be helped" so Liz followed her sister

* * *

As liz and patty reached the kitchen

"Okay nee-chan, will you do these things I'll tell you? Just throw **that** one outside the window, break **that** one in the left, and paint **this** one with your nail polish a color pink the **other** yellow. Oh! Oh! And scatter **this** toilet paper too in the bathroom…and I'll take care of the picture frames"

"Whoa. Do you hate Kidd that much?"

"teheehee"

* * *

After the Thompson sisters finished their work, they're now lying at the coach because they are too _tired_.

"HOLY SHINIGAMI WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" Kidd's yell can surely scare the living hell out of you

"The **plates**, one is missing! Now it's only 887! The **goblet**, it's broken! AAAHHHHH! !my **shoes**! W-what? pink and yellow? How unsymmetrical! Oh no! Why are the **frames** also unsymmetrical? The other is 3cm apart from the left, while 3.4 cm apart from the right?" kidd said in full rage and confusion

"No time to search for the suspects of these murderous crimes! I must fix these things first." Now Kidd's sobbing "f-for shinigami's s-symmetrical sake!"

Liz and Patty who are peaking at him at the living room can't help their selves but to laugh in unison. Just seeing Kidd act like crazy about unsymmetrical things make their stomachs hurt from laughter.

"P-Patty, you're a ge-GENIUS!" Liz said almost teary-eyed from laughing so hard

"no need to thank me nee-chan…teheehee!"

*insert kiddo's sound effects here*

"Geez, he really is a busybody when it comes to taking care of symmetry" patty said as they watch kidd fix all the unsymmetrical mess .

Liz is almost tired of watching kidd do _this_, and do _that_, and _this_, and _that_, her mind is about to explode!

"argh! It's starting to get irritating to my eyes" Liz said

"NOOOO!"

Now they heard another scream from the young shinigami

"WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME? T-TOILET PAPERS, T-THEY'RE SO U-UNSYMMETRICALLY ALL OVER THE PLACE…Dear Lord what have I done wrong?" Oh God he's totally crying now

"Oh, I guess I've overdo it..ahehe, sorry Kidd" Liz whispered so only she and patty can here it

Now kidd is carefully picking up all the toilet papers and folding it one by one neatly with tears still rolling from his eyes

"geez, kiddo!" liz shouted

"Have you forgotten we still have maids? Let them do all the work!" liz couldn't handle it anymore

"Silence Elizabeth! This kind of matter should be dealt by me! If I just let it be done by the maids, I think my conscience will haunt me forever! Neglecting this king of job is unforgivable!"

"Does he even give up?" Liz sighed

"I-I'm a piece of trash! A p-pig! L-let me die!" Kidd is now wailing at the bathroom

"Let him be nee-chan. he's still in his unsymmetrical wonderland"

Now that surely killed the boredom out of the Thompson sisters.

* * *

That is all..thank you for reading my fanfic!:D


End file.
